


Tela de Araña

by LoomMirror



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Jealousy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoomMirror/pseuds/LoomMirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norrington observa como Elizabeth flirtea con Jack Sparrow a bordo de la Perla Negra y por fin empieza a comprender la verdad.</p><p>Cronología: Durante El Cofre del Hombre Muerto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tela de Araña

Lo que siente no tiene nada de racional. De hecho, racionalmente sabe que no es él quien debería estár preocupado, pero ahí está otra vez esa rabia absurda, que no sabe de donde sale, que no entiende, o mejor dicho, que no puede justificar. Porque si la entiende. Es igual que un animal que ve amenazado su territorio. Su hembra. Lo que sea.

Sparrow. Ese hombre tiene la mala costumbre de arrebatarle todo lo que tiene, poco a poco, sin esfuerzo. Sin saberlo, en realidad. Es como un imán que va atrayendo lentamente todas las cosas a las que alguna vez concedió valor. Su barco, su dignidad, su autoridad, su vida, su carrera, y ahora le quita incluso lo que ya no era suyo: Elizabeth. Y entonces, como una epifanía, comprende. No tiene nada que ver con él, es ella. Ella, única y exclusivamente, tejiendo su red en torno a su víctima, preparada para atraparle y conseguir lo que desea. Ya lo hizo una vez con él, ahora lo hace con Sparrow. Y el muy estúpido está cayendo. Le creía más inteligente. Sonríe, a su pesar, pensando en la clase de criatura que una vez había estado dispuesto a convertir en su esposa. Una araña, tejiendo enredos en su propio beneficio. Una encantadora de serpientes, como aquellos charlatanes en asia que consiguen hacer bailar al son que ellos tocan incluso a los animales más peligrosos. Y ni siquiera se da cuenta, lo hace instintivamente, es tan inocente como una niña que arranca las alas de una mariposa pensando solo en sus bonitos colores. No, no es mala chica. Pero da miedo pensar en lo que podria llegar a hacer para lograr sus objetivos.

Sparrow se aleja de ella contoneándose como una ramera borracha. Elizabeth tiene su delicada carita de angel, y Sparrow sus modales de mamarracho, pero todo eso no son mas que pantallas para distraer la atención de lo que hay detrás. ¿Y qué es? Le costó mucho tiempo averiguarlo y aun más reconocerlo, pero ahora ya no le importa. Dos mentes bien engrasadas y sin ningún escrúpulo a la hora de alcanzar lo que desean. Eso son. Dos piratas. Y se merecen el uno al otro.

En ese momento la extravagante figura del noble y desinteresado Turner aparece en su mente tal y como la vió aquel día, en el parapeto, con su absurdo sombrerito emplumado, y James sonríe sin poder evitarlo. “ _Ah, Elizabeth, querida_ " - piensa - " _¿es que tienes que pisotearnos a todos?_ ”


End file.
